Rejected
by Ryeong
Summary: Bohong jika kau tidak menyukai Kris. Pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian setiap individu, termasuk Huang Zi Tao. Kris mengetahui jika pemuda yang ia cintai, juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun Zi Tao justru menolak untuk menjadi kekasih Kris. Dan alasan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu membuat Kris tidak percaya./KrisTao


**Rejected**

Bohong jika kau tidak menyukai Kris. Pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian setiap individu, termasuk Huang Zi Tao. Kris mengetahui jika pemuda yang ia cintai, juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun Zi Tao justru menolak untuk menjadi kekasih Kris. Dan alasan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu membuat Kris tidak percaya.

**Author : Ryeong**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong to SM Ent. The persons are belong to god and themselves.**

**Warn : Shonen-ai, Typo(s).**

Jam yang bergantung tepat di atas papan tulis berdetak, bergerak setiap detik sesuai tugasnya. Tiap detiknya terasa bergerak begitu lambat hari ini, begitu komentar seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mengeluh, ia beserta ke-39 mahasiswa lainnya membatin sama disaat pembelajaran logaritma dari dosen mereka yang mulai menua.

–Tidak, ia tidak menguap sama sekali. Ia adalah Kevin Wu, bukan. Wu Fan –ah, tapi teman-temannya selalu memanggilnya Kris. Dan ketiga nama diatas adalah namanya, meski masih ada satu nama lagi –Kris tidak akan memberitahumu. Menguap bukan kebiasaanya, meski ia pernah melalukannya. Mungkin tidak seekstrim yang dilakukan pemuda disebelahnya yang kini memilih menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku dan terlelap dengan damai.

Mereka duduk dibarisan terakhir, dan itu menjadi sebuah tempat melandasnya mimpi seorang Park Chanyeol tanpa khawatir akan ditegur oleh sang dosen. Oke, jangan pernah mencoba apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya yang satu itu, atau kau akan menyesal karena uang yang susah payah oleh orangtuamu kumpulkan untuk menimba ilmu, kau habiskan dengan tidur dan mendapat ijazah dengan IP yang tidak memuaskan.

Kris diam-diam menghitung tiap detik pergerakan jam di ruangan kelasnya –hal yang tidak penting, namun mendengarkan penjelasan logaritma yang telah kau kuasai cukup membuatnya bosan. Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan–

"—dan jangan lupa untuk menyelesaikan tugas logaritma kalian."

Kris yang mendengar dosennya itu mengangguk, tugas itu sudah ia kerjakan sejak dua minggu lalu. Bersama Chanyeol, tentunya.

—tujuh, enam, lima…

"Uugh, Byunbaekie~" demi tuhan, igauan Chanyeol tidak bermutu sama sekali. Meski Kris sedikit prihatin mengingat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya bernama Byunba– salah, Baekhyun tengah merenggang karena kebodohan Chanyeol sendiri.

empat, tiga, dua…

"Dan kumpulkan pada saya— "

—satu.

**Kriiiiing!**

"—sekarang."

Damn, guru itu mempunyai ingatan yang tajam. Kris merogoh isi tasnya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan dua buah buku –dengan terpaksa ia mengambil milik Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya pada sang dosen sebelum pria berumur itu keluar dari kelasnya, meninggalkan muridnya yang menggerutu karena mengira pria paruh baya itu melupakan tugas tersebut.

888

Kris Wu, seorang mahasiswa semester lima di Seoul National University dan ia adalah seorang China yang berada di Korea. Paras tampan, tubuh atletis, suara seksi, dan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di cafeteria universitasnya.

Dan– oh, jangan lupakan bahwa ia seorang Chinese-Canadian dan putra seorang pengusaha sukses. Like a prince from the fairy.

"Kris, dengan terpaksa aku berterimakasih telah mengumpulkan buku tugas logaritma miliku," Chanyeol berujar disampingnya dan Kris hanya mendengus, "dan menyelamatkan kita dari tugas tambahan dosen berumur itu."

Chanyeol menyeruput susu kotak rasa pisang ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel pintar. Kris menebak jika Chanyeol tengah membujuk –merayu kekasihnya untuk rujuk.

"Ah! Kau yang terbaik Baekhyun sayaang!" Well, jawaban Kris benar. Nampaknya Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan masalahnya sekarang. Dan ia memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya sendiri dibanding memperhatikan teman berjuluk happy virus itu.

Kris menyentuh layar ponselnya iseng membuka phonebook dan berhenti dengan ID caller yang membuatnya beku sekarang.

Huang Zi Tao.

Pemuda dengan wajah manis yang kini menghiasi layar wallpaper ponselnya, berambut hitam legam dengan kantung mata yang membuatnya mirip panda. Huang Zi Tao adalah hoobaenya, dan sayangnya bukan kekasihnya –meski Kris sangat mengharapkan itu terjadi.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda panda itu menolak pernyataan cintanya –dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan Zi Tao adalah orang yang pertama menolaknya. Namun jelas - jelas Kris mengetahui jika pemuda itu menyukainya juga, well, apa masalahnya?

Sampai saat ini Kris merasa frustasi, ia mengakui hal tersebut, kenapa Huang Zi Tao menolaknya.

"Kris,"

Kris menoleh begitu mendengar suara berat khas temannya memanggilnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum aneh. Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, "What's wrong, Park?" tanyanya.

"Well, I sure if you look your backside-"

Kris tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya, ia lebih memilih berbalik dan ia cukup terkejut.

"—you will shock."

Benar saja, Huang Zi Tao kini tengah berada di cafeteria yang sama dengannya. Remaja asal Qingdao itu tengah bersama Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol. Dan, damn, he look so sexy!

"Baekkie!"

Seruan Chanyeol membuat pemuda disamping Tao mencari asal suara, dan ia menemukan Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Dan Huang Zi Tao mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Come here," Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir. "Don't mad again, ok?"

Kris duduk dengan diam di kursinya, meski ia mengakui jika ia mulai awkward saat pemuda yang menjadi pujaannya duduk disampingnya. Dan Kris bisa mencium wangi vanilla yang menguar dari pemuda manis disampingnya.

"I'm go."

Suara derit kursi membuat ketiga orang disana menatap Kris yang kini telah berlalu. Baekhyun menatap aneh temannya yang satu itu, sedangkan pemuda berambut legam disana mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"Tao-er?" panggil Baekhyun, Tao tetap menunduk dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu.

"Kris-gege, membenciku." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengusap mata kirinya yang mulai memanas.

"Tidak, Tao. Kris mungkin pergi karena ada hal yang ingin ia selesaikan." ujar Baekhyun berusaha menghibur Tao. Ia mulai mendeathglare Chanyeol yang tertawa lebar disampingnya.

"Kurasa kau harus menyusul Kris, Zi Tao." ujar Chanyeol. Tao mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol, "Wae?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Kris, temui dia di taman belakang universitas." Tao berdiri, menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Dan kau harus jujur dengan perasaanmu kali ini."

888

"Kris-gege?"

Kris menoleh, ia mendapati pemuda yang tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang telah berada didekatnya, berdiri disampingnya. Kris menghela nafas mengetahui jika Tao menyusulnya kali ini.

Tao memandang Kris ragu dan mulai duduk disamping pemuda yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon maple yang berguguran. Pemuda yang hampir mirip hewan hitam putih asal China itu bergumam pelan,

"Dui Bu Qui…"

Kris mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu malah meminta maaf padanya. Dan ia tahu jika pemuda manis ini mempunyai perasaan yang –sensitif,

"—hiks," dan Kris, kau telah membuatnya menangis.

Kris mengerjap dan mulai menenangkan pemuda yang tengah terisak disampingnya itu. Ia mengacak surai pirangnya sebelum ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Tao dengan ragu. Ajaibnya pemuda manis itu mulai berhenti terisak,

"Maaf, tapi sungguh Tao tidak ingin Kris-gege marah," ujarnya. Kris menghela nafas perlahan, pemuda itu salah paham.

"Tidak, Zi Tao. Aku tidak marah,"

Tao menatap Kris nyalang, dan Kris cukup terkejut dengan tatapan pemuda itu.

"Lalu kenapa gege meninggalkanku saat aku di cafeteria tadi?" tanya Tao. Sepasang iris hitam kemerahan itu bertemu dengan milik Kris dengan lurus.

"Kenapa kau menolakku, Zi Tao?" Kris bertanya balik. Dan itu membuat Tao terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan yang Kris layangkan padanya. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir dengan raut gelisah.

"Jawab aku, Zi Tao. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan mendekatimu la-" ujar Kris dan Tao memotong,

"—karena Gege terlalu tampan!"

Oh, Zi Tao kini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kris mengerenyit, hanya itu? Dari beribu pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kris akan alasan penolakan Tao sebelumnya, tidak ada kalimat tersebut terlintas di benaknya.

"Apakah aku harus menjadi jelek agar bisa menjadi kekasihmu, Taozi?"

"Ja-Jangan!"

Kris semakin tidak paham, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pemuda dihadapannya ini? Kris sempat berharap jika ia menjadi Chanyeol yang dengan mudah mendapatkan Byun Baekhyun hanya dengan senyuman menyilaukan miliknya. Tapi Kris tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi,

"Y-Ya, Gege terlalu tampan. Banyak yeoja cantik yang menginginkan Kris-gege, dan Gege pasti akan meninggalkanku. Mereka yeoja cantik dan mempunyai derajat yang sama sepertimu, mereka lebih pantas bersama Gege.."

"Tao hanya seorang penerima beasiswa, Ge. Itupun karena wushu yang aku kuasai. Gege tidak pantas untukku," pemuda itu berujar dengan jujur, dan Kris meyakininya saat menatap tatapan polos yang Tao miliki. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berbohong pada siapapun.

Kris menyentuh pipi kanan Tao dan mengelusnya sayang, "Gege kira yang tidak pantas untukmu adalah aku, Taozi." ujar Kris. Tao menatapnya terkejut, "Aku tidak pantas untuk pemuda manis dan polos sepertimu. Kau tahu? Kau pasti mendengar reputasiku saat di China yang sering bergonta – ganti pasangan."

Tao tahu itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak berfikir seperti itu. Baginya, Kris adalah sunbae tertampan dan terbaik yang pernah ia kenal. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut, toh, bukannya Kris sudah berubah sekarang?

–namun sejatinya, setiap manusia pasti akan mudah kembali pada sifatnya yang terdahulu. Kris memang playboy, namun tidak baginya. Tao mengenal Kris, dan ia tahu apapun yang ada di dalam Kris.

"Gege memang tidak pantas untukku–"

Kedua telapak tangan hangat melingkari leher Kris, Tao tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Terkikik pelan begitu mendapati wajah Kris yang terlihat terluka dengan ucapannya.

"–karena kau belum menciumku sama sekali."

Demi tuhan, Tao tersipu saat seringai tampan itu tersuguh dihadapannya. Begitu juga dengan sang pemilik bibir yang kini menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. Kris mulai menekan lembut permukaan bibirnya dan membuat Tao membuka celah diantara kedua bibirnya.

Kris menautkan bibirnya dengan pelan, hanya sebentar dan ia melepaskan kecupannya pada Tao. Pemuda itu menangkup kedua pipi Tao dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan mengangkatnya. Berujar pelan sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Tao dan membawanya pada pergerakan yang lebih hangat, panas dan sedikit menahan nafas–

"You're mine, right?"

**AN :**

Second story dari Ryeong :D Ah, idenya pasaran ya? Kritik dan saran masih sangat diperlukan :D


End file.
